The present invention relates to a toy knitting device, and in particular to a machine wherein the single act of rotating a wheel is responsible for operating in appropriate sequence both an oscillating feed mechanism for advancing a flexible plastic framework onto which the yarn is looped and a reciprocating and rotating needle mechanism which is provided with a hook-end which continuously forms loops of yarn on the flexible plastic framework, after which by movement of a guide mechanism the plastic framework is moved transversely across the platform of the machine such that the yarn may be looped on different rows of filaments along the framwork.